Inevitable
by Higuchimon
Summary: Once Yuuma decides you are his friend, then there's no escaping. He is The Friend. Shark finds this both annoying and amusing. It all depends on who Yuuma is being friends with.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Inevitable  
 **Characters:** Yuuma, Vector, Shark  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A87, include every letter of the alphabet at least once; Written for the Word Count Set Boot Camp, #9, 500 words; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #011, genre: friendship; Written for the Advent 2015 challenge, day #3, write a fic about a friendship  
 **Summary:** Once Yuuma decides you are his friend, then there's no escaping. He is The Friend. Shark finds this both annoying and amusing. It all depends on who Yuuma is being friends with.

* * *

Shark lounged against the back wall, watching as Yuuma chased after Vector, yelling something about friendship and how they were supposed to hang out this afternoon and Vector had _promised_.

He took a long sip of his drink, blatantly ignoring Vector when his fellow former Barian ran by him. That was such a fascinating cloud over that way. He looked back in time to nod to Yuuma as the other zipped by him, hot on Vector's heels.

"You're not going to help him, are you?" Durbe asked from where he sat at one of the backyard tables.

"Which one?" Shark asked, tilting his head to the side, a small smile playing across the corners of his mouth.

Durbe's own lips twitched just for a moment. "Vector."

"Nope." Shark shook his head without hesitation. "It's not like he's in danger. It's just Yuuma."

He looked back; Vector had just scaled the back wall, moving in a matter of moments. Yuuma didn't hesitate, let alone quit. He scaled right after Vector.

This wasn't even the first time they'd seen this kind of thing before. Vector didn't always avoid Yuuma, but some days he wanted to spend more time by himself than Yuuma would allow. Today was one of those days when Vector wanted to spend his time burrowed under a blanket, and Yuuma wanted to hang out and apparently Vector really had promised to spend part of the day with him.

Oh, well, they'd get it sorted out. Shark wasn't all that worried about it.

"He really should know better," Durbe observed. "Yuuma doesn't ever give up when he's fixated on something."

"You have no idea," Shark said. Fond memories of days long gone by drifted through his mind. "I tried that once, getting away from Yuuma. He just kept on after me until I finally gave up. Once he's decided you're his friend, that's all you can really do."

"And we're all glad for that, I think," Durbe said, eyes flicking up to Shark, then to the other Barians scattered around the back yard, chatting and working out and listening to music and whatever else they decided to do on this lazy summer's day.

Shark nodded, his mind still mostly on Yuuma and the days of the past. Then he blinked and groaned. "Durbe, I need you to kill me. Fast."

"Excuse me?"

He didn't have to look to know Durbe's confused expression right now. "I've been through what Vector's going through now. I've had Yuuma chasing me. I know that he can't do anything about it except give in." He drew in a shocked breath. "Durbe, I'm _sympathizing with Vector_. I need to die."

Durbe reached up to rest one hand on Shark's shoulder. "I would, but you'd just come back anyway. It wouldn't do any good."

Shark grumbled. He was probably right. They didn't have much left from being Barians, but being reborn repeatedly remained with the package. "Fine. Just don't tell Vector. He'd laugh." And that was enough.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
